Sometimes Someone
by dimshit
Summary: Sering kali ia bertanya, mengapa Tuhan tega memberinya perasaan ini, jika sesungguhnya perasaannya adalah sebuah perasaan yang terlarang? AU. Yaoi. ?xIchi.
1. First and Second Phase

**Sometimes Someone**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Summary:_

Ichigo menyadari apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah, begitu pun dengan perasaannya. Satu perasaan kecil yang semakin lama berjalannya waktu, maka semakin kuat dan semakin besar pula pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengunjungi kafe dimana pria itu bekerja untuk hanya memandang hingga batinnya puas. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga, terlebih lagi seseorang yang memiliki gender serupa dengannya. Sering kali ia bertanya, mengapa Tuhan tega memberinya perasaan ini, jika sesungguhnya perasaannya adalah sebuah perasaan yang terlarang?

_Pairing:_

Err... Saya sebenarnya bingung ini cerita pairingnya yang mana, tapi karena _mainly_ yang digambarkan itu perasaan Ichigo terhadap Grimmjow, maka akan saya tulis: Grimmjow x Ichigo

_Author Notes:_

Helo, minna! :)

Kali ini saya kembali dengan fanfic saya yang berjudul **Sometimes Someone**. Fanfic ini didedikasikan pada **FiniteFarfalla** yang sudah mengadakan challenge di **Infantrum** yang berjudul **The Seven Phases of Life**. Dan karena OTP saya sampai saat ini masih GrimmIchi, jadi saya mengikuti challenge itu kembali dengan pairing ini! x"D Semoga kalian ga bosan, karena saya masih ga tahu kapan saya akan merasa bosan akan GrimmIchi.

Fase yang akan diceritakan di sini adalah mengenai perkembangan perasaan Ichigo terhadap Grimmjow, hingga nantinya ia akan mengambil keputusan final. Akankah ia pertahankan perasaannya? Atau ia buang begitu saja?

Ok, sebelum kebanyakan _rambling_, langsung ke cerita aja ya!

_Warnings:_

Yaoi (absolutely!). Alternate universe. Possible OOC-ness. Anal, Fingering, Oral (on later chapter). My perverted and angsty mind will release in this story! So beware~ xD

_Disclaimer:_

Ku-Kubo... Siniin dong rights'nya Bleach ;w; *Kubo buang muka* HIKS ;_;

_Words Count:_

1.529 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>First and Second Phase<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I heard that you're settled down<em>

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I can't give to you_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

XXX

**Agustus**, matahari masih sangat menyengat.

Kurosaki Ichigo, mahasiswa semester 6 yang terus berlari dari halte bus diseberang jalan itu kini terengah. Nafasnya hampir habis saat kakinya menginjak lantai kafe dengan nuansa Western yang kental. Dua pintu kecil yang terbentang dihadapannya, serta warna coklat kayu yang mendominasi ruangan di dalam kafe, membuatnya teringat akan bar yang sering kali muncul dalam setiap film koboi. Tidak heran jika ia jadi teringat akan Texas.

Membuka pintunya perlahan, kemudian menghela nafas lega saat merasakan dinginnya AC ruangan dengan segera menormalkan suhu tubuhnya yang terus membuatnya berkeringat. "Selamat datang di Las Noches, Tuan. Anda menginginkan meja untuk berapa orang?" Suara lembut seorang pelayan wanita membuat Ichigo tersenyum, sesaat melihat sekitar dan mendapati kafe tidak begitu ramai, ia pun mengembalikan pandangannya pada sang wanita bersurai hijau.

"Satu orang. Dan kalau bisa, aku ingin tempat yang berada di pojok dan jauh dari asap rokok."

Sang pelayan wanita yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Neliel dari _nametag_-nya, mengangguk pelan dan dengan senyum tidak menghilang diwajahnya, menggiring Ichigo ke meja yang dimaksudkan.

Kembali menghela nafas, dan setelah menyimpan tas penuh berisi buku-buku kuliahnya disalah satu kursi, Ichigo pun mulai membalik-balikkan menu yang ditinggalkan oleh Neliel sebelum pelayan wanita itu pergi tadi.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ichigo mengunjungi Las Noches, malah sebaliknya. Kafe dengan nuansa koboi ini merupakan kafe yang sangat ia gemari. Menu makanan dan minuman yang disediakan beragam dan mengenai rasa, tidak perlu dipertanyakan kembali. Karena ia selalu memajang wajah puas setiap kali keluar dari kafe ini. Dan ia pun sudah memiliki menu favoritnya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah ia lewatkan setiap kali mampir sepulang kampus.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang di Las Noches. Aku Grimmjow, yang akan menjadi pramusajimu hari ini. Sudah terpikirkan akan memesan sesuatu?"

Sontak lamunan Ichigo terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara berat seorang pria, yang tanpa ia sadari membuat tubuhnya menggigil sesaat. Ia angkat pandangannya dari deretan menu yang ada, dan merasa oksigen jatahnya direbut oleh pria dihadapannya saat kedua iris coklatnya menangkap dengan jelas figur seorang pelayan pria yang tengah menggenggam notes dan pulpen menatap ke arahnya.

Rambut sang pria yang berwarna biru nampak begitu mencolok didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna coklat kayu, gel yang membuat rambut itu tersisirkan dengan rapi ke belakang sudah tidak begitu berfungsi dengan baik, karena beberapa helai jatuh didepan kening, bahkan ada beberapa yang melewati mata. Ichigo bahkan yakin, dibalik kemeja putih dan rompi hitam yang pria itu gunakan, terdapat dada yang bidang beserta _six pack_ yang membuatnya kesulitan menahan untuk tidak menyentuhkan tangannya di sana. Dan semerbak Calvin Klein yang menyerang penciumannya hanya membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya terangsang, sehingga ia diharuskan bergerak sedikit saat sang pria mengangkat kedua alisnya—nampak menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelum ini.

"Oh! Uhh... Kurasa aku akan memesan..." Ia gerakkan kembali kedua iris coklatnya ke atas menu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, "Mozzarella chicken sandwich... Strawberry smoothie, dan... Granolla topping." Tidak lama setelah Ichigo selesai menyebutkan menu yang ia inginkan, sang pria pun selesai menulis, dan setelah mengulang pesanan, ia pun beranjak menjauh.

Menghela nafas sangat panjang, Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, mendadak merasa sangat lelah.

Ia tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan atas _excitement_ yang sempat ia rasakan tadi.

XXX

**September**, cuaca mulai dingin dan angin sering kali merusak tatanan rambutnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia berada di sini, Las Noches.

Susah payah ia menjauhkan diri dari kafe ini semenjak ia merasakan sesuatu tumbuh dihatinya. Sesuatu yang ia tahu bukanlah 'sesuatu' yang wajar. Tidak. Mungkin wajar, namun tidak bisa diterima. Bisa ia rasakan 'sesuatu' itu masih berupa tunas, yang ia yakini akan merekah jika ia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Keyakinannya itu membuatnya takut, dan menjaga jarak dari kafe yang sangat ia sukai ini. Berminggu-minggu ia tidak pernah mendatangi lagi Las Noches, padahal biasanya 2 hari sekali ia akan selalu datang dan memesan menu favoritnya.

Kaien, seorang pelayan Las Noches yang mengetahui kalau dirinya merupakan seorang pelanggan tetap, bahkan sampai bertanya-tanya. Tapi, tentu, Ichigo tidak akan pernah mengutarakan alasannya itu pada siapa pun, jadi ia hanya menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini ia sedang banyak tugas.

"Baiklah, sudah memutuskan kalian akan memesan apa?" Kaien akhirnya bertanya kembali kepada dua orang yang dibawa oleh Ichigo kali ini, mengingat kalau Ichigo pastinya akan memesan menu yang selama ini selalu ia pesan.

Renji mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya didagu dan dengan wajah serius menatap menu yang ia pegang, sementara Rukia nampaknya sudah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan dan langsung menjabarkannya pada Kaien. "Hei, Ichigo, bisakah kau rekomendasikan sesuatu?" Renji menyikut Ichigo pelan dan memberikan menu ditangannya kepada sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilihnya sendiri?" Mendengus, namun Ichigo masih menerima uluran menu dan mencarikan menu yang sekiranya akan kawannya itu sukai. "Bagaimana dengan Caffe Americano dan... Grilled chicken on Ciabatta?"

Mengangkat bahu, "Terserah." Renji sama sekali belum pernah menyambangi kafe ini, jadi tidak heran kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasa menu yang dipesankan oleh Ichigo. Tapi, karena ia yakin Ichigo tidak akan memberikan yang berasa buruk padanya—oh, Ichigo terlalu baik untuk melakukan yang semacam itu, Kecuali kalau ia tengah marah besar—jadi, ia menyerahkan semua pilihan kepada sang pemuda tanpa tahu kalau jawabannya itu hanya membuat Ichigo mengerutkan kening, sebelum kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya kepada Kaien yang menunggu dengan sabar.

Setelah Kaien menjauh untuk mempersiapkan pesanan mereka, Renji pun beranjak permisi untuk ke toilet karena sebenarnya ia sudah _kebelet_ buang air kecil semenjak keluar kampus satu jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia untuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas kelompok yang diberikan dosen salah satu mata kuliahnya. Menghela nafas sembari menggaruk tengkuk, Ichigo merasa tugas kali ini akan memakan biaya lebih banyak daripada biasanya dan hal itu terasa memberatkan baginya, karena ia merasa tidak enak untuk meminta jatah harian lebih kepada sang ayah.

Rukia yang untuk beberapa saat nampak berpikir, kemudian menepukkan tangannya dan berseru 'oh!' cukup keras untuk Ichigo dan beberapa tamu lain melihat ke arahnya—tapi tidak ia pedulikan, "Begini saja, untuk tugas kita kali ini, bagaimana kalau kita mencari sponsor? Kurasa Nii-sama akan mau membantu." Utaranya dengan yakin.

_Meminta bantuan Byakuya, eh?_

Mengingat Byakuya juga bekerja dibidang yang serupa dengan jurusan mereka, seharusnya sih tidak akan masalah. Tapi, terkadang Ichigo tidak bisa menerima perjanjian yang diberikan oleh sang pria. Hanya saja, belum sempat Ichigo mengatakan pendapatnya, suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari sisi lain kafe. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia, sama-sama mengumpat didalam hati karena mereka kenal baik suara dari salah satu yang tengah berbuat keributan itu.

"Kau saja yang ke sana, Ichigo." Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, Rukia menyamankan duduknya, terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa mencarikan kita sponsor."

Bersungut-sungut dan merasa tidak bisa membantah kata-kata gadis bersurai hitam itu, Ichigo akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati ke mana suara ribut-ribut itu berasal. Di sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa pelayan nampak sibuk memisahkan dua orang pria yang tengah bertengkar. Ichigo yang perhatiannya hanya terfokuskan pada Renji yang nampak begitu marah, sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah orang yang menjadi lawan si rambut merah. Mendapati orang yang menahan Renji nampak kesusahan, Ichigo pun segera menarik lengan sang pemuda, "Hentikan, Renji! Ini tempat umum! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Setengah menyentak, ia berusaha menarik Renji menjauh dari kerumunan, tapi tidak berhasil karena apa pun alasannya, pemuda itu tidak mau pergi sebelum berhasil menghajar orang yang sudah membuatnya sekesal ini.

Pada saat itulah, Ichigo mendengar suara yang membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Ada apa, kepala nanas? Kau mau kabur sebelum urusan diantara kita selesai?"

"Hentikan, Grimmjow! Jangan menantangnya atau kau bisa dipecat!"

_Grimmjow._

Nama yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, sesulit apa pun ia mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan yakin, walau benaknya lupa, hatinya akan terus mengingat nama itu. Nama yang sudah membuat kehidupannya terbalik 180 derajat, membuatnya mengalami dilema yang sampai kapan pun ia akan kesulitan untuk mengatasi, serta nama yang belakangan ini selalu menghantui pikiran serta mimpi-mimpinya, hingga terkadang ia takut untuk tertidur karena ia akan memimpikan kembali pria pemilik nama itu.

_Grimmjow... Grimmjow... Grimmjow..._

Ichigo menarik nafas layaknya orang yang tercekik, sementara genggamannya pada lengan Renji mengeras. Membuat sang pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri dan menyerang Grimmjow. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo saat merasakan kawannya itu gemetaran. "... Ichigo?" Bingung mendera, tidak tahu mengapa sang pemuda mendadak gemetaran—karena ia yakin Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang takut akan kekerasan, namun justru sebaliknya.

Kali ini Renji hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan tantangan demi tantangan, serta ejekan yang dilayangkan oleh sang pria bersurai biru yang nampaknya juga kesal akan tingkahnya tadi. Renji hanya terfokus pada Ichigo, menunggu sang pemuda mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang mengganggunya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang membuat kedua mata Renji terbelalak lebar.

"... Aku gay, Renji..."

_Tuh kan_, sesuai dugaannya, tunasnya benar-benar mekar ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan sang pria. Membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi menampik perasaan yang tumbuh dengan liarnya didalam hatinya.

Ia mencintai sesosok pria.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Untuk **Sometimes Someone**, saya memang berencana hanya memberikan 1.5k hingga 2k words saja per-chapternya supaya lebih pas dengan pemenggalan-pemenggalan yang akan ada nantinya.

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? Layak untuk dilanjutkan kah?

Tinggalkan kesan + pesan + kritikan membangun kalian melalui review ya! :)


	2. Third Phase

**Sometimes Someone**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Author Notes:_

Menjawab permintaan **Zanpaku Nee**, kebetulan banget dalam cerita ini memang ada hint-hint seperti itu walau tidak begitu kuat. Tapi, kalau menginginkan hint 'Everyone wants Ichigo' yang lebih kerasa lagi, saya memang bermaksud membuat yang setipe ini untuk fanfic saya selanjutnya :) Dan tentu saja, bakalan _full of LUST_ *smirk* Yaahh... Saatnya kita sedikit berkhayal mengenai fantasi porno yang kita inginkan ;) *ditampar*

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite...

_Words Count:_

1.802 —tidak termasuk a/n.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Phase<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oktober<strong>, lagi-lagi ia dapati ayahnya menerjang ke arahnya ketika ia baru saja pulang kuliah.

Sudah merupakan rutinitas dan hal yang biasa baginya, sehingga ia tidak kesulitan untuk menghindar di detik-detik terakhir sebelum telapak kaki—yang ia yakini belum dicuci setelah dipakai berjalan seharian itu—mengenai wajahnya. Helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan saat mendengar suara benturan dan beberapa benda terbuat dari kaleng saling bertabrakan. Sudah jelas, pak tua berjanggut kambing itu lagi-lagi menabrak tong sampah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pagar.

Padahal ia yakin, tidak jarang di dalam tumpukan sampah itu ada barang pecah belah, namun entah mengapa Isshin masih terus saja hidup dan berlari menuju poster sang ibu yang diletakkan dalam ukuran ekstra besar di ruang keluarga sambil merengek-rengek, mengatakan kalau anaknya sudah tidak lagi peduli pada dirinya.

"Aku pulang,"

Dengan santai Ichigo berjalan menuju dapur dan tersenyum saat disambut oleh Yuzu—ia cueki suara berdebam yang terdengar dibelakangnya dan bentakkan yang berasal dari suara seorang anak perempuan lainnya. Bisa ia bayangkan telapak kaki Karin saat ini sedang menekan-nekan wajah sang ayah ke dinding. "Apa makan malam untuk hari ini, Yuzu?" Tentu saja, ia tidak akan protes atas kelakuan tidak sopan adiknya itu, karena bagaimana pun juga, Kurosaki Isshin pantas mendapatkannya sebelum suara stereonya membuat tetangga melemparkan sepatu ke rumah mereka.

"Temaki Zushi!" Yuzu menjawab dengan penuh antusias walaupun kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada potongan timun dihadapannya, "Aku ingin mencoba membuat sushi rumahan yang mudah dibuat namun tetap enak."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan rasa setujunya. Ia bergerak mengambil gelas dan bermaksud untuk membuat kopi hangat demi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin gara-gara berada di luar rumah dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi, perkataan Yuzu membuat gerakannya sempat terhenti, "Tadi Rukia-neesan datang, tapi langsung pulang ketika tahu nii-san tidak ada di rumah." Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Ichigo menelan ludah, "Ichi-nii, memangnya tadi kau kemana? Padahal kupikir selama ini Ichi-nii sering pulang terlambat karena bersama Rukia-nee atau Renji-nii."

"... Ah... Aku bertemu dengan teman kuliahku yang lain..."

Ia bohong, namun tampaknya Yuzu menyangka bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Bagaimana pun juga, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kalau sudah beberapa lama ini ia selalu berada di kafe Las Noches setiap kali pulang kuliah, atau menunggu kelas. Bukan hanya untuk menikmati menu kegemaraannya lagi, tetapi juga karena seseorang yang sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya dan selalu ingin ia lihat.

XXX

"Ichigo!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Ichigo kemudian menoleh kebelakang, mencari-cari sosok yang memanggilnya ditengah keramaian. Kedua alisnya yang memang selalu diset untuk mengkerut, kini menjadi semakin mengkerut lagi ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berlari ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergerak mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Ia mendecak.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha menghindar dari Rukia selama beberapa hari ini.

Bukan karena ia dan gadis itu tengah bertengkar, tetapi karena beberapa waktu belakangan ini Rukia sering kali mempertanyakan alasan dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu di Las Noches dan tidak mau menerima alasan yang ia utarakan begitu saja. "Hari ini aku hendak ke Soul Society, apa kau ma—" Wajah Rukia yang nampak cerah ketika tengah bertanya hal itu mulai menunjukkan kerutan di dahi karena Ichigo dengan cepat memotong kata-katanya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Tapi hari ini aku sudah ada janji."

Kali ini Ichigo tidak berbohong. Walau memang ia pergi ke Las Noches lagi, tapi kali ini kedatangannya memang karena ia sudah berjanji pada Kaien kalau ia akan datang. Dan pria itu pun bilang, ia sudah menyiapkan menu khusus untuk dirinya saat ini. Tapi, dari kerutan di wajah Rukia, Ichigo tahu kalau gadis itu tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

Rukia menghela nafas, menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada, "Sebenarnya ada apa di Las Noches sehingga kau bersedia bolak-balik ke sana terus-menerus, Ichigo?" Nada suaranya membuat Ichigo tersentak kecil. Kesabaran gadis itu kelihatannya sudah benar-benar tipis dan menginginkan jawaban tegas dari dirinya.

Tapi, belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya menjauh, "Renji!" Kaget tentu saja, karena yang Ichigo tahu, kawan berambut merahnya itu sudah menghilang lebih dulu semenjak kelas dibubarkan tadi.

"Ayo, Ichigo. Kau kan sudah berjanji lebih dulu denganku."

Tanpa mendengar protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Rukia, Renji terus menarik Ichigo menjauh.

XXX

"Rukia mulai membuatku menyesali mottoku untuk tidak memukul cewek."

Ichigo mendehemkan jawabannya, walau tidak ada maksud sedikit pun untuk mengiyakan karena ia masih berpikir bahwa apa yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. "Maksudku, ia pun mulai terlalu _cling-y_ ketika tahu kalau aku gay, seolah berpikiran kalau apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuatku... _normal_." Renji kini mengerutkan dahi, mengingat saat-saat dimana Rukia dulu selalu mengatakan kalau apa yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang salah, tidak normal, dan tidak wajar.

"Tapi Rukia tidak tahu kalau aku pun sama denganmu, Renji."

Renji menoleh ke arah Ichigo, dan menghela nafas sebelum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dipundak sang pemuda bersurai oranye. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Ichigo." Ia acak-acak rambut Ichigo dan terkekeh ketika melihat kerutan didahi kawannya itu bertambah. Jujur saja, ia pun sempat kaget ketika Ichigo bicara jujur padanya kalau dirinya pun gay. Karena yang ia tahu, saat SMA dahulu, Ichigo sempat mengencani seorang gadis.

Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, namanya Inoue Orihime.

Renji pun ssempat kesulitan karena untuk beberapa waktu, Ichigo terus saja mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak yang pemuda itu takuti. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu? Bagaimana jika orang-orang tahu mengenai seksualitasnya? Bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Akankah ia dijauhi, dianggap sebagai sebuah virus yang harus disingkirkan? Renji saat itu hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan apakah dirinya akan bisa bahagia jika terus mengingkari hatinya sendiri, dan selama beberapa hari Ichigo tidak bicara padanya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Ichigo meneleponnya, meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya mengunjungi Las Noches.

Saat itu, bagi Renji tidak ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan lagi.

"Selamat datang di Las Noches, Tuan. Anda menginginkan meja untuk berapa orang?" Sambutan pertama yang biasa mereka dengar saat memasuki Las Noches, membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian. Renji melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari pundak Ichigo dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan kepada sang pelayan wanita.

Kedua iris kecoklatan Renji bergerak meneliti ruangan dihadapannya, dan perhatiannya dengan segera jatuh pada seorang pelayan bersurai biru. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Ia mengetahui nama itu melalui teman Ichigo yang bekerja di sini, Kaien. Pria yang membuat Ichigo menyadari seksualitasnya sendiri. Renji kembali menghela nafas, terkadang perasaan kecewa dimana bukan dirinya yang menyadarkan seksualitas Ichigo, menyerang dirinya dan membuatnya ingin sekali menjotos si surai biru karena telah merebut kesempatan itu.

Memang, tidak ada hal lain yang membuatnya bertahan berada di dekat Rukia, selain perasaannya yang terpendam terhadap sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

Kalau boleh jujur, perasaannya terhadap Ichigo-lah yang membuatnya menyadari kalau dirinya gay.

"RENJI!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Renji kini menatap ke arah Ichigo yang terlihat kesal. Tidak mengerti kenapa, ia hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, dan hal itu kelihatannya membuat Ichigo semakin kesal, "_Jeez_... Kau datang kesini sebenarnya untuk apa sih?" Tertawa sambil tersipu-sipu, Renji pun mengambil langkah mengikuti Ichigo yang kini berjalan menuju sebuah meja.

Kelihatannya pemuda itu memanggilnya semenjak tadi untuk segera duduk dimeja mereka, namun karena terlalu terbenam dalam lamunannya sendiri, Renji jadi tidak mendengarnya.

Renji mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Ichigo, dan hanya terdiam memperhatikan sang pemuda memperhatikan buku menu dihadapannya. Baru ia sadari, jika dilitik dengan lebih teliti lagi, Ichigo memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, hidungnya pun terlihat ramping sehingga bibir kemerahannya jadi lebih terlihat dan nampak 'mengundang'. Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Renji menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Dengan sengaja, ia majukan tubuhnya hingga berada cukup dekat dengan wajah Ichigo.

"Renji?"

Kebingungan yang diutarakan oleh sang pemuda membuat Renji tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Kaulah orang yang membuatku menyadari kalau diriku gay." Dua iris coklat madu yang membelalak dan menatap lurus ke arahnya seolah mencari sesuatu, membuat Renji tidak bisa menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. _Betapa ia menunggu dirinya bisa berbicara jujur mengenai perasaan yang terpendam didalam dirinya selama ini_. "Karena itu... Aku tidak akan terima jika kau disakiti, dan aku tidak peduli jika nantinya kau akan menggunakanku untuk mengobati rasa sakitmu." Ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka.

Renji menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ichigo, memberikan kecupan dan jilatan, sebelum kemudian ia agak menarik diri sedikit menjauh, "Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu." Tubuh Ichigo yang bisa ia rasakan sempat membatu, kini memerah, membuat pemuda itu semakin cocok dengan nama panggilannya sendiri. Strawberry.

Kembali Renji tertawa kecil dan memajukan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk memberikan kecupan lagi pada bibir yang menggoda nuraninya, sebelum sebuah deheman mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Sementara Renji mendelik ke sumber suara, Ichigo kembali membatu, merasa bahwa dirinya mengenali dengan baik suara deheman tersebut. _Oh, tidak_. Debaran di jantungnya membuat sang pemuda meringis kecil. Ketukan demi ketukan yang ia yakini berasal dari ujung pulpen yang berbenturan dengan notes yang dibawa oleh Grimmjow membuatnya menunduk, berharap saat ini ada lubang dihadapannya agar ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya dan bersembunyi hingga waktu aman baginya untuk keluar kembali.

Grimmjow menangkap basah dirinya tengah 'intim' dengan pria lain, berada dalam urutan paling akhir dari daftar hal-hal yang ia inginkan.

"Kalian sudah siap pesan?"

Suara yang Grimmjow keluarkan saat itu terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Ichigo, sehingga membuatnya merasa ngeri untuk mengalihkan pandangannya selain kepada buku menu ditangannya. Membuatnya teringat kembali mengapa ia begitu takut ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah gay.

"Ck. Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu saja kami yang memanggil kalian jika memang kami sudah siap pesan?" Renji mendesis, amarah mulai menjalar di sistem tubuhnya saat mendengar suara dingin Grimmjow, terutama ketika menyadari ketakutan yang terpancar dikedua iris coklat madu Ichigo. Memang semenjak bertemu dengan pria bersurai biru itu, ia sudah tidak menyukainya. Ditambah pula, pria itulah yang disukai Ichigo terlebih dahulu, semakin saja ia tidak suka.

Ichigo menyadari kalau Renji dan Grimmjow mulai cekcok kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tahu kalau keduanya kelihatannya memang tidak akan pernah cocok karena masing-masing memiliki kebencian terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi, ejekan demi ejekan yang kedua pria itu lontarkan saat ini hanya menjadi musik latar belakang saja bagi Ichigo, karena fokusnya saat ini tertuju pada hal lain.

Cincin yang berada di jari manis Grimmjow dalam sekejap membuat otak Ichigo berhenti berfungsi.

Ia tidaklah selambat itu untuk mengingat kalau benda yang sama pun selalu tersemat dijari manis ayahnya, dan ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti makna dari peletakan cincin tersebut.

"...go? Ichigo!"

Tersentak kaget, sepasang iris coklat madu Ichigo kini bertatapan dengan sepasang iris coklat milik Renji yang mengarah padanya. Kekhawatiran terpancar disana karena dirinya mendadak diam, membuatnya kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dan kedua pundaknya yang digenggam oleh Renji kini terkulai lemas. "... Kurasa... aku ingin pulang..." Ia berbisik kecil, dan dengan segera ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh tenaga yang tidak lain adalah milik Renji. Pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak sangat mengerti dengan keinginan Ichigo, sehingga ia tidak bertanya apa pun.

Belum sempat ia berharap, kenyataan sudah menampakkan dirinya bagaikan tamparan langsung kewajahnya.

Kenapa hal ini sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan sampai saat ini? Bahwa jika dirinya gay, bukan berarti Grimmjow pun seorang gay. Sekarang, ia merasa bagaikan orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Notes:<span>_

Hm... Saya rasa ini cerita bakalan lebih dari 3 chapter seperti rencana awalnya deh. Tapi, bagaimana menurut kalian jika saya tambahkan beberapa drama lagi dalam cerita ini? Dan kalian ingin Ichigo berakhir bersama siapa? Grimmjow? Atau Renji? Atau dengan yang lainnya? Feel free untuk mengungkapkan pendapat kalian dalam review untuk cerita ini, saya tunggu! ^u^

Chapter berikutnya akan terdapat LEMON antara Renji dan Ichigo. Rencananya sih akan full 1 chapter, tapi tergantung juga ini tangan bergeraknya bagaimana :))"

Seperti biasa, review? Please?


	3. Fourth Phase

**Sometimes Someone**

_by Megumi Kei_

_Anonymous RevRep:_

**CCloveRuki: **Ah ya, saya tau kamu bukan anonymous, tapi tiap mau kirim RevRep, koneksi FFn selalu mati ^^" Sinyal di sini lagi jelek banget soalnya. Hm... Kelihatannya masalah Grimmjow mengejar Ichigo, saya setuju banget dgn kamu ;) Kita lihat nanti Grimm bisa menyadari soal Ichigo atau ga.

**Zanpaku nee: **Ide bagus! :D Byakuya dengan status sebagai kakak Rukia suka dengan Ichigo bisa menambah drama. Akan saya pikirkan kemungkinannya! ^^

**anon: **Ah, maaf, maaf ^^" Seminggu kemarin lalu saya sibuk mempersiapkan wisuda, jadi tidak sempat untuk meng-update. Akan saya usahakan mulai sekarang untuk tidak membuat yang lainnya menunggu lama :3 Kalau pun lama, saya usahakan untuk tidak lebih dari seminggu.

**Dako Chan: **Bagaimana dengan cinta segiempat? :) *plak* Yap, membuat bingung Ichigo memang menyenangkan, dan itulah yang akan saya lakukan di cerita ini ;) *digetsuga*

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite...

_Words Count:_

2.609 —tidak termasuk a/n. Lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya... *swt* Salahkan Lemonnya, jangan saya! D: *plak*

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Phase<strong>

* * *

><p>Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju kamar di lantai dua. Kerutan tipis di keningnya, menandakan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan belakangan ini. Menarik nafas pelan, ia angkat tangannya yang terkepal dan mengetukkannya ringan pada pintu yang tertutup dihadapannya, "Ichi-nii, makan malam sudah siap." Ia ambil sedikit langkah mundur saat mendengar suara orang bergerak dari balik pintu. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda yang hanya menggunakan t-shirt putih dan boxer berwarna biru dengan garis hitam, menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya.<p>

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sang pemuda melangkah didepannya, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam memandang punggung sang kakak, sebelum kemudian tidak bisa lagi menahan pertanyaannya di dalam hati, "Ichi-nii, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut Yuzu membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis kecil itu nampaknya mengerti dengan dilemanya selama beberapa waktu ini, membuatnya merasa seolah tidak mungkin bisa ia tahan rahasinya untuk seterusnya, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia ceritakan hal itu begitu saja. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yuzu." Ia berusaha sebisanya untuk tunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada sang adik, tapi dari ekspresi yang dilontarkan Yuzu, jelas sekali kalau gadis itu tidak mempercayainya, tetapi juga tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ayo, kurasa Dad dan Karin sudah menunggu dan mulai kelaparan."

"Okay..."

Yuzu sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo, tapi ia masih bisa menghargai keinginan kakaknya itu untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Hanya saja, kalau keadaan Ichigo menurutnya sudah _buruk_—walau ia tidak menginginkan itu—ia akan membuat kakaknya itu membuka mulut dan bercerita, bagaimana pun caranya.

Ia yakin Ichigo sedang memiliki sebuah pikiran yang mengganggu.

Sebab, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, beberapa hari lalu Ichigo pulang dengan wajah yang sembab. Ekspresi yang baru kali itu ia lihat dan membuat hatinya sakit.

...

Tidak salah kan kalau ia khawatir?

...

Makan malam malam itu, terasa hambar bagi Ichigo. Bukan berarti masakan Yuzu tidak enak, bukan berarti juga ia malas berkumpul dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, hanya saja ia tengah merasa tidak nafsu makan. Tahu kan? Ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, atau ketika seseorang memiliki terlalu banyak beban pikiran, maka seseorang tersebut akan mengalami yang namanya kehilangan nafsu makan.

Sialan.

Dia merasa dunianya jungkir balik sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti remaja cewek yang baru saja menemukan pangeran idaman semenjak bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

Sehari-harinya otaknya dipenuhi oleh orang yang sama, hati akan selalu berdebar ketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung memiliki kaitan erat dengan orang tersebut, dan merasa gugup memikirkan kapan bisa bertemu kembali. Walau kadang terasa tidak nyaman karena orang yang merebut hatinya itu adalah seseorang dari gender yang sama dengannya, tetapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri juga kalau ia menikmatinya.

Setidaknya, sampai ia melihat cincin yang melingkari jari manis sang pria.

...

Satu helaan nafas panjang, Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika makanannya sudah selesai. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Malam ini tidak ada sedikit pun hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya sudah ia selesaikan bahkan sampai pada tugas yang baru akan dikumpulkan 2 minggu kemudian. Semuanya ia kerjakan hanya agar pikirannya tidak kembali kepada Grimmjow dan cincin di—_STOP!_ Menggelengkan kepala sekuatnya, seolah dengan cara itu ia bisa menyingkirkan isi otaknya, ia mulai lagi. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, mengusir keinginan untuk menangis.

Ia cowok. _Sialan_. Maka tidak mungkin ia akan menangis hanya karena hal ini—setidaknya tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia balikkan tubuhnya, merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain mulai bergetar karena menahan emosi yang ingin membludak keluar. Sering kali terlintas dibenaknya belakangan ini betapa tidak adilnya Tuhan. Hanya dirinya yang merasakan seperti ini, sedangkan Grimmjow saat ini pastinya tengah tenang-tenang saja bersama sang istri. Hanya ia yang merasakan galau, hanya ia yang merasa tersakiti.

...

Hanya ia yang memandang sang pria dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Dan pria itu tidak pernah memandangnya dengan cara pandang yang serupa.

...

Bahkan mungkin saja Grimmjow tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

...

...

Mendadak bangkit duduk di tepian kasur, Ichigo merogoh-rogoh laci meja didekatnya untuk mencari handphone yang ia simpan. Langsung menekan beberapa nomor saat berhasil menemukannya, dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk hubungan diseberang sana dijawab. Tanpa disadari, ia menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban, "...Renji? Bisakah aku ke rumahmu sekarang?" Menyingkirkan seluruh kepentingan untuk berbasa-basi, Ichigo langsung mengutarakan tujuan utamanya menelepon sang pemuda berambut merah.

Tidak heran jika yang bersangkutan butuh beberapa waktu untuk kemudian bisa menjawab.

_**"Tentu. Kau mau aku menjemputmu ke rumah?"**_

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taksi ke sana. Bye, Renji."

Segera setelah menutup teleponnya, Ichigo berganti pakaian. Ia lihat jam yang tertera di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Butuh 1 jam untuk sampai ke apartemen Renji, itu artinya ia baru akan sampai jam 9 malam nanti. Bisa ia bayangkan kawannya itu akan mempertanyakan alasan kedatangannya.

Tapi bisa juga tidak, karena Renji sudah tahu.

XOXOXO

"Cola atau cappucino?"

"Cola."

Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo. _Well... Ia mengira Ichigo akan meminta cappucino karena cola dan udara dingin bukan partner yang cocok._ Mengangkat bahu, _yaah... Bukan berarti ia akan protes juga sih._ "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau jadi masuk angin." Ia ambil sekaleng cola dari dalam kulkas dan segelas capuccino hangat untuknya sendiri dari atas counter. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk tepat di sebelah Ichigo setelah memberikan cola pada yang bersangkutan.

...

Tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang berbicara.

Setidaknya, sampai Renji mendadak merasakan hembusan nafas ditelinganya yang membuatnya bergidik dan menarik diri. Membelalakkan kedua iris coklatnya saat Ichigo merangkak menaiki tubuhnya, "I-Ichigo?" Ia mendesis saat sang pemuda duduk tepat diatas selangkangannya.

"Aku kedinginan..." Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya hingga lagi-lagi mulutnya berada tepat ditelinga Renji, "Hangatkan aku, Renji... Kumohon..." Pelan, ia gigit daun telinga sang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu, menghasilkan geraman dari yang bersangkutan. Tapi, Ichigo tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, kini ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati telinga Renji, menggerakkannya kebawah, mengikuti alur rahang sang pemuda.

Dan ketika lidahnya sampai ditepian bibir Renji, tubuhnya mendadak didorong dengan kuat hingga punggungnya membentur badan sofa. "Ichi, kau sialan... Kau benar-benar menyiksaku sekarang..." Bisa ia dengar dengan jelas nafas Renji yang memburu, "Kau menginginkannya? Benar-benar menginginkannya?" Dengan sengaja, Renji mengadu kejantanannya yang sudah menonjol dibalik celananya dengan kejantanan Ichigo, membuat sang pemuda bersurai oranye mengerang.

Menelan ludah, Ichigo kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam kejantanan pemuda diatasnya, "... Ya... Ya, Renji. Aku menginginkannya... Tolonglah... Buat aku melupakan _dia_." Tangannya yang lain ia pakai untuk meraih tengkuk sang pemuda bersurai merah, menariknya hingga bibir mereka beradu.

Untuk sesaat, Renji merasa ragu.

Ia memang menginginkan Ichigo. _Sangat_. Semenjak dulu. Tapi, mendadak ia merasa tidak yakin jika mengingat kondisi pikiran sang pemuda yang sedang labil.

Tapi...

Ia juga sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk Ichigo.

"Ermh!" Renji tersentak kaget saat tangan Ichigo menyusup masuk ke dalam celana yang ia gunakan. _Shit. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat pemuda itu membuka risleting celananya_.

...

_Fuck it!_

_Jika memang itu yang Ichigo inginkan, buat apa ia mempertanyakannya lagi?_

XXX

"Nnnh... Ah... AHH! Renj-... Renji...!"

Tersentak, secara refleks ia mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya ditiap helaian rambut merah Renji. Suara decakan basah, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selain erangan dan rintihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo.

Renji melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

Setiap jilatan dan gigitan ringan yang ia rasakan dikejantanannya, semakin membawa Ichigo mendekati puncak. Seluruh tubuh bawahnya kini terasa sangat panas, siap meledakkan hasratnya kapan pun ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan hal itu memang hanya tinggal hitungan detik saja, karena tidak lama kemudian, Ichigo mengerang kuat dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya ke dalam mulut Renji.

Tanpa perasaan ragu atau pun jijik, Renji menenggak kesuluruhan cairan putih itu, dan memberikan hisapan terakhir pada ujung kejantanan Ichigo, seolah tidak ingin membuang-buang bukti hasrat sang pemuda sedikit pun.

Ia melap tepian bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap ke arah Ichigo yang kini berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya. Wajah pemuda itu benar-benar merah, peluh mulai membasahi sebagian tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan aroma yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang pemuda, membuat kejantanan Renji menjentik. Menantikan dengan sabar saat-saat ia bisa merasakan keseluruhan Ichigo tanpa sedikit pun ia lewatkan.

Kembali dari nafsunya yang tinggi, Ichigo mengalihkan kedua iris madunya kearah Renji yang kini tengah membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang terlatih, dan guratan-guratan tattoo yang keberadaannya hanya menambah sisi maskulin sang pemuda bersurai merah membuat Ichigo tanpa disadari menggumamkan ketertarikannya.

Tapi, kelihatannya gumamannya itu terdengar oleh Renji sehingga sang pemuda kini tertawa kecil dan menunjukkan senyum arogannya saat ia kembali naik ke atas kasur.

Kalau Ichigo tidak ingat dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, ia pasti akan melayangkan pukulan ke kepala sang pemuda.

Ichigo sebenarnya masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia masih yakin kalau dirinya menyukai dada besar dan suara wanita mengerang dibawahnya. Bukan dirinya yang mengerang penuh kenikmatan akan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan di area yang—ia bahkan tidak tahu—sensitif. Tapi, sekarang, hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang akan Renji lakukan pada tubuhnya, membuat nafasnya memburu dan berdebar menantikannya.

Walau sedikit banyak ia merasa agak... takut.

Dan bersalah.

Ia tetap tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini menggunakan Renji untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Grimmjow. Ia ingin bisa melupakan pria bersurai biru itu, tapi ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya akan bisa. Entah sejak kapan, ia benar-benar sudah merasa sangat terikat pada sang pria, membuatnya berpikir tanpa bantuan orang lain, maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa memadamkan perasaannya yang salah sasaran itu.

"... Renji...?"

"Berbaliklah untukku, Ichi."

"Mmm..." Tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh maksud sang pemuda, Ichigo menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggungnyalah yang kini menghadap ke arah lawannya itu. Sempat ia tersentak kaget saat tubuh bagian bawahnya digenggam dan dinaikkan tinggi-tinggi. Wajahnya memerah, ketika menyadari Renji memandangi area 'pintu masuk'nya dengan kilatan nafsu tergambar jelas dikedua irisnya. "Renji, kau sialan! Jangan memandang seper—AH!" Tubuh menegang, kaget merasakan benda asing masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Lain kali peringatkan aku terlebih dulu, Kepala Nanas!"

"Yeah... Tentu... Tentu."

Keinginan Ichigo untuk menghajar seringai kecil diwajah Renji terpaksa ia lupakan saat jari yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, memang, tapi perasaan terganggu itu ada. Ia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam pantatnya, tahu. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Setidaknya sampai jari itu menyentuh suatu titik di dalam yang membuat pandangannya memutih dan tubuhnya tersentak kuat.

"Ketemu."

Renji menyeringai puas dan langsung memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam tubuh Ichigo yang kini terus mengejang. Menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan hentakan yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya, "Ah! Hah... Aahhnn...—hh! Aaahh...Ren—" Renji menelan ludah. Selama ini ia selalu membayangkan Ichigo dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mengerang, dan mengejang dibawahnya. Menggunakan sang pemuda sebagai khayalan saat ia bermasturbasi.

Dan ketika hal itu menjadi kenyataan...

_Fuck!_

_Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi._

Ia keluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam Ichigo, dan merapatkan dada bidangnya dengan punggung sang pemuda. Memposisikan kejantanannya pada 'pintu masuk' Ichigo, ia beri kecupan di tengkuknya, "Maaf, Ichi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ia dengar nafas sang pemuda bersurai oranye tercekat saat ia mendorong kejantanannya masuk. Ia mencoba melakukannya pelan-pelan, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mendorong masuk miliknya secara keseluruhan dalam satu hentakan, tapi ia tidak bisa sembarangan karena ini adalah yang pertama bagi sang pemuda.

Dengan kuat, Ichigo menggenggam seprai dibawahnya. Sakit. Berbeda dengan dua jari yang memasukinya tadi, ukuran kejantanan Renji jauh lebih besar, hingga ototnya dibawah sana diregangkan hingga batas maksimal. Dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Membuatnya menitikkan air mata disela-sela kelopak matanya.

Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar rasa sakit ditubuh bawahnya tidak terasa begitu kuat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ichigo. Dengan begitu rasanya tidak akan begitu sakit." Tangan Renji membelai sisi tubuhnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada dirinya.

"Hah... Hah... Diam... Bukan dirimu yang dimasukkan benda sebesar itu, tahu!"

Sekali lagi, Ichigo menanamkan pada pikirannya saat ini untuk menghajar si rambut merah jika sudah selesai karena sang pemuda saat ini terkekeh lagi. "Maaf, kalau ukuranku lebih besar darimu." Ichigo yakin ia mendengar nada menggoda dari Renji, namun belum sempat ia protes lagi, Renji kembali mendorong kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini dalam hentakan keras hingga keseluruhannya langsung berada di dalam, membuatnya sempat berteriak kesakitan.

"Eerrgh... Ichi, kau benar-benar... Menggenggamku dengan sangat kuat di dalam..."

Tidak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya terlalu sibuk berusaha mengambil nafas, Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dan ia kembali memekik ketika Renji bergerak, memberikan hentakan demi hentakan. Beberapa kali pemuda bersurai merah itu membelokkan arah hentakannya, seolah mencari sesuatu, dan cengiran puas tertera diwajah Renji yang penuh peluh saat pekikan kesakitan Ichigo berubah menjadi erangan penuh kenikmatan.

Ia berhasil mengenai prostat sang pemuda lagi.

Tempo yang Renji berikan pada Ichigo sekarang jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, lebih brutal, karena Renji tahu ia sudah tidak diperlukan menahan diri lagi jika ia sudah bisa mengenai prostat Ichigo secara terus-menerus. Apalagi ketika Ichigo memintanya untuk memberi dirinya lebih dan lebih. Erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bersurai oranye itu hanya membuat Renji semakin bersemangat. Ia menarik Ichigo hingga berada dalam pangkuannya, hingga membuat ketika ia menghentakkan kejantanannya ke atas, secara tidak disengaja Ichigo akan menghentak kebawah sehingga kejantanannya akan bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Aaahh... Renji... Renji... Nnnggaaahh! Ah... Ahh..."

Berapa kali pun Ichigo berusaha menutup mulutnya, ia tetap gagal, dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara yang belum pernah ia keluarkan selama ini. Ia memang pernah melakukan seks dengan lawan jenisnya, tetapi gairah dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini berada jauh lebih tinggi daripada saat itu. Heh. Kelihatannya ia memang sudah gay semenjak dulu namun tidak pernah menyadarinya. "... Renji... Renji..." Tidak bisa ia berhenti memanggil nama sang pemuda bersurai merah, terlebih ketika pemuda itu menyentuh kejantanannya dan menggerakkannya seirama dengan hentakan-hentakan yang ada.

Suara kasur yang berderak-derak akibat aktifitas yang terjadi diatasnya, seolah saling bersahutan dengan erangan Ichigo, membuat Renji menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih cepat. Merasakan ia sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dan nampaknya begitu pula dengan Ichigo, karena kontraksi yang ia rasakan membungkus kejantanannya itu, semakin terasa erat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo mengerang kuat dan mengeluarkan bukti hasratnya mengenai tangan Renji dan seprai dihadapannya.

"Shh...Shit! Ichi...!"

Tidak tahan dengan keketatan lapisan daging dalam Ichigo, Renji pun menyemburkan hasratnya didalam. Banyak. Bahkan ada yang menetes keluar disela-sela 'pintu masuk' Ichigo.

Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan diri kedepan, membuat Ichigo terhimpit tubuhnya dan permukaan kasur. Memberikan beberapa dorongan ringan, sebelum kemudian menarik kejantanannya keluar, dan Ichigo menghela nafas. Renji merasakan kepuasan yang tiada tandingannya. Karena bagaimana pun, masturbasi dengan hanya imajinasi, tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ia benar-benar melakukannya kepada sang pemuda.

Wajah cerah Renji berubah khawatir ketika Ichigo hanya diam.

Ia sentuh pipi sang pemuda, membuat pemuda itu semakin meringsut ke kasur, "Mmm... Aku ngantuk..." Dan Renji pun tertawa. Lega karena Ichigo diam bukan karena menyesal melakukan seks dengan dirinya.

"Tidurlah. Aku yakin ayahmu tidak bermasalah kau menginap di sini sehari."

Ichigo mengangguk lemah dan dengan segera tertidur, membuat Renji kembali terkekeh. Namun, ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu baru saja akan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Mengutuk siapa pun yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini, Renji bangkit dari kasur dan segera mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Karena nampaknya ia memang harus menemui tamu tidak diundangnya itu, jika didengar dari bunyi bel yang kunjung tidak berhenti.

"Aku datang! Aku datang!" Sembari berjalan ke pintu depan, ia menoleh ke arah jam yang ada di dinding.

Jam 10.18 malam.

Bel kembali berbunyi, membuat Renji mendecak kesal. Kalau tamunya itu bukan orang penting, akan ia pastikan untuk langsung menutup kembali pintunya. "Iya. Iya. Siapa?" Menggeram kesal, ia buka pintunya dan terpaku saat menyadari siapa 'tamu tidak diundangnya'.

"... Rukia..."

Wanita mungil itu berdiri disana dalam balutan gaun malam bernuansa pastel. Surai hitamnya yang biasa digerai kini digelung dan diberikan pemanis berbentuk bunga berwarna perak.

Oh, sial.

Kelihatannya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku...<strong>

* * *

><p>*menghindar dari timpukan massal*<p>

Ehee... Review? :'D


	4. Fifth, Sixth, and Final Phase

**Sometimes Someone**

_by Megumi Kei_

_RevRep:_

**Zanpaku nee:** Karena Ichigo bukan tipe yg polos dicerita ini, makanya dia bakalan lebih agresif =)) *plak* Yep! Bya-kun pasti dimunculin karena idemu itu bikin saya gatel2 pengen nulis. Tapi, kemunculannya disesuaikan dengan kondisi seperti yg di a/n yg saya jabarin dibawah ya :)

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi: **Trims udah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, say! Love ya! XD *hug eret*

**katskrom: **Saran diterima dengan senang hati! XD Tapi dengan kondisi Renji n Rukia sebenarnya bukan pasangan :))" ByaIchi doakan aja bakalan ada. Coba cek a/n yg ada dibawah untuk lebih jelasnya mengenai fic ini ya! :D

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

_Words Count:_

2.232 —tidak termasuk a/n

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth, Sixth, and Final Phase<strong>

* * *

><p>Mati.<p>

Habislah sudah.

Renji mengerang. Orang terakhir yang ia inginkan berkunjung ke apartemennya saat ini adalah gadis mungil yang tengah melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis terhormat dari keluarga darah biru Kuchiki. Ia tidak ingat pernah membuat janji dengan sang gadis untuk bertemu malam-malam begini, jadi ia yakin kehadiran Rukia saat ini didepan pintu apartemennya berkaitan erat dengan pemuda bersurai oranye yang tengah terlelap dengan nyaman diatas ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kuchiki?"

_Kuchiki_.

Semenjak Renji mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan Rukia padanya saat ia memberi-tahukan sang gadis jika dirinya adalah gay, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama kecil gadis itu lagi. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika kedua iris keunguan Rukia nampak mengeras mendengarnya, sebelum kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk berurusan denganmu, Abarai. _Minggir_."

Ichigo sampai saat ini masih belum tahu, kalau terjadi perang dingin diantara kedua sahabatnya. Jika tidak ada Ichigo, baik Renji maupun Rukia akan saling melemparkan _tantrum_ satu sama lain. Mereka hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaan Ichigo, sehingga terus menyembunyikannya selama ini.

Geraman yang dikeluarkan Renji sempat membuat bulu kuduk sang putri Kuchiki meremang, namun ia tetap kuat dalam pendiriannya, "Asal kau tahu, ini rumah_ku_. Apa pun yang terjadi didalamnya akan menjadi urusan_ku_."

"Oh, _for Heaven sakes_, Abarai," Rukia mendesis, merasakan kemarahan mulai menggerogoti pita suaranya, "Aku tahu dari Isshin-jiisan kalau Ichigo ada disini. Sekarang, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" Sepenuh tenaga ia mendorong Renji hingga memberikan ruang untuknya masuk kedalam apartemen. Namun, apa yang ia lihat membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Ichigo.

Berdiri diambang pintu, rambut oranye yang jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, tanpa pakaian, dan hanya ditutupi oleh celana boxer bermotif tribal yang ia yakini sebagai milik Renji—karena memang hanya pemuda bersurai merah itu yang memiliki obsesi terhadap tribal.

"Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara serak seperti mau habis karena berteriak, membuat keringat dingin menuruni tengkuk sang putri Kuchiki.

Ia gemetar.

XXX

Dikatakan ia terkejut melihat kedatangan Rukia, sebenarnya tidak juga. Karena bukanlah suatu keanehan jika seorang teman mendatangi teman lainnya, walaupun waktu sudah larut. Yang ia bingung, gadis itu berpakaian sangat rapih. Seperti yang hendak ke pesta pernikahan, atau...

Oh, _shit_.

"Gomen ne, Rukia... Aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Byakuya." Pikirannya belakangan ini memang tidak fokus, tidak heran jika ia melupakan satu atau dua hal. Tapi, kalau sampai melupakan hari yang penting bagi gadis mungil itu, tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi Rukia saat ini hanya diam, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu akan meledak kapan pun. Satu hal yang paling ia takuti, adalah jika Rukia mengamuk.

"Ano... Ru—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ichigo?"

Terdiam, Ichigo menatap kearah Rukia. Suara yang dikeluarkan putri Kuchiki itu menandakan kalau ia sedang tidak main-main saat ini. Dan entah mengapa, perasaannya mengatakan kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang lupa mengenai ulang tahun kakak dari sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau besok—"

Dan kata-katanya lagi-lagi dipotong oleh sang gadis, kali ini dengan suara yang mendesis. "Kutanyakan sekali lagi. Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di sini. I-chi-go?" Penekanan demi penekanan yang gadis itu berikan membuat Ichigo terperangah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana karena Rukia kelihatannya marah sekali.

_Dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Renji_.

Sepasang iris madu Ichigo beralih sesaat menatap kearah sang pemuda bersurai merah yang kini masih berdiri diambang pintu masuk. Bisa ia lihat emosi yang tidak ia mengerti maknanya berkelebat dalam sepasang iris gelap sang pemuda. Ichigo mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Rukia begitu marah. Yang ia tahu, ketidak-mengertiannya itu akan berbalik padanya dengan cara yang sangat tidak enak jika Rukia sampai benar-benar meledak.

Yang ia takutkan, kemarahan gadis itu adalah karena ia menangkap _sesuatu_ terjadi diantara dirinya dan Renji.

Yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Err... Mengerjakan tugas sama-sama. Kau tahu? Mengenai tugas yang diberikan oleh Urahara-sensei kemarin ini...?" Ichigo bukanlah seseorang yang pandai berbohong, tapi sungguh ia berharap alasan yang ia keluarkan bisa lebih baik daripada ini.

"... Begitu?" Tersenyum penuh kecurigaan, Rukia melangkah mendekati Ichigo dan menarik karet boxer yang pemuda bersurai oranye itu tengah kenakan, "Mengerjakan tugas sama-sama dan kau memutuskan untuk mengenakan boxer milik Renji setelah ia menanggalkan pakaianmu demi... _tugas_?" Ichigo tersentak kecil mendengar nada suara menusuk yang Rukia layangkan padanya. Merasa puas dengan reaksi sang pemuda, Rukia melanjutkan, "Hmm, Coba kutebak... Jalanmu saat ini pasti agak pincang," Perlahan, gadis itu menggerakkan jemarinya ke tubuh atas sang pemuda. Kedua iris keunguannya semakin terlihat mengeras ketika menyadari suhu tubuh Ichigo, "And _you_ must smelled like _**sex**_ because of _your_ assignment?" Dengan sengaja Rukia menarik wajah Ichigo hingga kedua mata mereka bisa saling berhadapan, "Haruskah begitu, Ichigo?"

Rukia tahu.

Dan dari reaksi gadis itu saat ini, tidak akan berbuah _bagus _jika Ichigo mengiyakan.

_Fuck_. Inilah alasan mengapa dirinya tidak mau mengiyakan seksualitasnya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Karena ia tahu, kenyataan akan menampar keras wajahnya. Ichigo hanya menunduk, tidak berani ia menatap kedua iris keunguan Rukia seolah pandangan yang ia terima akan sanggup membunuhnya. Karena Rukia marah. Karena Rukia kecewa. Karena Rukia...

_Sakit_.

Bisa ia lihat rasa sakit sang gadis dikedua bola matanya. Dan ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa menebak, bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkannya.

"... Maaf..."

_Kurang_.

Maaf saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Rukia. Dan gemetar yang ia rasakan terjadi pada kedua tangan yang menggenggam wajahnya itu—_Kami-sama..._ Ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat yang pernah ada. Yang paling kejam. Karena ia tahu saat ini Rukia pasti mengira—

"Apa ini alasan kau tidak langsung memberikan jawaban ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"BUKAN!" Panik melanda, karena Ichigo sudah menduga itulah yang sang gadis pikirkan. "Bukan itu, Rukia! Saat itu aku—" Rukia mengangkat tangannya sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan kata-katanya yang seharusnya berisi penjelasan, agar Rukia tidak salah paham dan semakin sakit, agar _dirinya_ tidak menjadi orang brengsek yang menggantungkan perasaan seorang gadis hanya karena tidak bisa mengakui dirinya sendiri.

_Karena alasan yang sebenarnya..._

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo tahu saat Rukia berlari darinya, tidak melihat lagi kebelakang dan hanya terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan yang ia berikan, ia kehilangan satu sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

XOXOXO

"Achooo!"

Merinding akan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang, ia naikkan posisi syal yang melingkari lehernya sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah supermarket 24 jam dengan secarik kertas ditangan kirinya. Udara menjadi semakin dingin ketika tanggalan waktu pada bulan **November** sudah mulai habis. Desember hanya tinggal beberapa langkah kedepan, dan salju dipastikan turun sehingga membuatnya diharuskan segera membeli kotatsu yang jauh lebih hangat, mengingat yang dirumahnya saat ini sudah sering _ngadat_.

Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Dan ia menuju area bawang bombay terlebih dahulu karena tempat itu yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

Ketika tengah memilih-milih bawang yang kondisinya baik, mau tidak mau pikiran Ichigo _sedikit_ melayang ke malam yang baginya mengubah keseluruhan hidupnya. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak saat itu, dan berapa kali pun ia mencoba mendekati Rukia, gadis bersurai raven itu selalu langsung menjauh tanpa melirikkan pandangan sedikit pun kearahnya. Seolah ia tidak ada.

Dan ia tidak pernah bisa menyalahkan reaksi sang gadis.

Karena ia sadar betul, sikap Rukia yang menjadi dingin itu adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Seandainya ia bisa lebih tegas dan tidak menggantungkan perasaan Rukia, ia masih bisa berharap hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Walau Renji mengatakan, menggantungkan atau tidak, sikap Rukia akan sama saja.

Sudah ia duga, memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui, dan nampaknya beralasan sama dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dihatinya setiap kali ia berpikir mengenai Rukia. Ia benar-benar menyesal, dan bingung harus bagaimana lagi agar Rukia mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak sadar tengah memutar-mutarkan bawang bombay ditangannya sampai bawang itu terjatuh, "Oh." Bawang itu menggelinding, dan ketika ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, seseorang sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, terima kasih,"

Ia berharap tidak mendongak dan menatap wajah orang yang membantunya itu. Karena saat ini sepasang iris madunya berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang iris biru yang berusaha ia hilangkan dari ingatannya selama ini.

Grimmjow.

Berdiri dihadapannya dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya. Menatap kearahnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat, dan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan selanjutnya seolah mampu membuat jantung Ichigo berhenti saat itu juga, "Hm? Kau si Strawberry yang menjadi langganan Las Noches itu kan?"

Ia jadi merasa bahwa dirinya tengah bermimpi.

Walau kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow saat itu adalah kata-kata yang biasa bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Ichigo merupakan sebuah bukti bahwa pria itu pada kenyataannya menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Tapi... Strawberry?

Kening berkerut, Ichigo menyambar bawang bombay yang terulurkan padanya. Sebesar apa pun rasa sukanya pada Grimmjow, kelihatannya masih belum bisa mengalahkan rasa bencinya terhadap kata Strawberry yang dilayangkan kepadanya. _Kenapa sih semua orang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu? Itu kan bukan arti namanya yang sebenarnya._ Tapi—Ichigo mengerjap—ia tidak yakin kalau ia pernah memberitahukan namanya kepada Grimmjow.

_Heck_. Mereka kan belum pernah mengobrol satu sama lain, hanya sebatas "pesan apa" atau "makanannya akan siap 15 menit lagi". Hanya sebatas pelanggan dan pekerja saja.

Ichigo menatap bingung kearah Grimmjow, dan dibuat berdebar ketika pria bersurai biru itu menyeringai kecil. Dan kembali mengatakan hal yang membuatnya ingin langsung terbang ke surga ketujuh, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukai makanan yang serupa dengan namamu. Apa kau kanibal?" Biasanya jika ada yang berkata begitu padanya, maka akan bisa ia pastikan rumah sakit Karakura akan mendapatkan pasien baru hari itu. Tapi, kenyataan lain yang berada dibaliknya hanya mampu membuatnya terpaku.

"... Kaien?" Ia yakin pekerja Las Noches yang tahu mengenai namanya hanya Kaien yang memang dekat dengannya.

"Hm? Ah, ya. Aku menanyakan namamu padanya."

Satu pernyataan itu sanggup meruntuhkan seluruh ketetapan yang selama ini ia buat. Mengenai dirinya yang akan melupakan Grimmjow, melupakan perasaannya pada Grimmjow, melupakan bahwa Grimmjow-lah yang membuatnya menyadari mengenai seksualitasnya.

Pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Grimmjow menyadari keberadaan dirinya bahkan hingga bertanya mengenainya kepada Kaien.

Tapi, Ichigo pun tidak mau sampai terlalu terlena karena ia masih belum lupa mengenai cincin yang tersemat dijari sang pria. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat ini saja. Saat yang tidak ia sangka akan membuatnya mengobrol bersama Grimmjow sembari berbelanja. Memberikan komentar akan belanjaan masing-masing. Bersenda gurau sampai tiba saatnya mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda ketika keluar dari supermarket.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Ichi-nii." Seperti biasa, Yuzu selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang ke rumah.

Ia letakkan belanjaannya diatas counter dapur, "Semua bahan yang kau butuhkan lengkap, Yuzu. Dan kotatsunya baru akan dikirimkan nanti malam." Saat itulah ia sadari adiknya itu menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sehingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa, Yuzu?"

Yuzu menggeleng ringan, "Tidak, Ichi-nii, hanya saja kelihatannya Ichi-nii sedang senang ya?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Ya. Ada hal baik yang terjadi hari ini."

Tidak masalah ia menikmati rasa senangnya dan mengesampingkan masalah lainnya saat ini kan? Biarlah ia kelihatan bodoh karena sering kali _giggling_ seperti anak cewek SMA yang baru dinyatakan cinta oleh idamannya.

XOXOXO

Jalanan terlihat begitu ramai dan sibuk. Orang-orang berlalu lalang berpasangan atau sendirian sembari menenteng plastik belanjaan besar. Berbagai hiasan kecil bertebaran ditepian jalan, dan dihadapan toko-toko yang masih beroperasi. Di dalam salah satu toko besar terdapat sebarisan anak-anak yang menunggu giliran untuk duduk dipangkuan Santa dan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk natal tahun ini. Mereka tertawa dan nampak begitu riang saat pria berjanggut tebal dan gemuk yang mengenakan pakaian serba merah itu mengusap-usap kepala mereka.

Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya. Dan senyuman diwajahnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat giliran yuzu lah yang sekarang berada dihadapan Santa. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun lalu dimana adik kecilnya itu masih bisa duduk dipangkuan Santa, Yuzu yang sekarang ini sudah semakin besar hanya memilih untuk berdiri dihadapannya dan mengutarakan keinginannya bersamaan dengan kembarannya, Karin.

Mereka tahu kalau Santa itu sebenarnya tidak ada.

Mereka sengaja melakukan hal itu agar ayahnya yang bodoh dan tengah menangis haru sembari memegang kamera dslr ditangannya itu akan benar-benar mewujudkan permintaan keduanya. Yuzu menginginkan set peralatan masak dan makan yang baru, dan Karin menginginkan bola serta sepatu sepak bola yang baru.

Ia yakin nanti malam dirinya akan ditarik-tarik oleh sang ayah untuk mengitari area perbelanjaan.

"Yuzu dan Karin benar-benar cerdik, eh?" Renji terkekeh-kekeh disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah kepada barisan anak-anak yang ada didepannya.

"Yeah. Mereka belajar untuk 'percaya kepada Santa' setelah beberapa tahun lalu mereka hanya mendapatkan angpao saat Natal." Jawab Ichigo tidak kalah gelinya. Kekehannya perlahan berhenti, "Hei, Renji." Ia tidak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menunggu hingga perhatian pemuda disebelahnya itu tertuju penuh kepadanya. "Kurasa... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan _dia_." Senyum simpul mengembang diwajahnya, menandakan keputusannya yang bulat.

_Apa pun konsekuensinya_.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku juga akan _stuck_ seperti ini terus."

Renji yang tadi hanya mendengarkan, kini ikut tersenyum bersama Ichigo. Senyumnya menjadi semakin lebar saat mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo ketika ia mengacak-acak surai oranyenya, "Kurasa aku hanya bisa mensupportmu dari belakang."

"Terima kasih, Renji."

Tujuh fase ia rasakan berjalan dan memberikan pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya pada tahun ini. Mulai dari sebuah _pertemuan_ yang kemudian memberikan _kesadaran_ padanya. Menikmati saat-saat ia _memandang_ orang yang tidak pernah mau keluar dari pikirannya bahkan hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang terdekat, kenyataan lain yang membuatnya mengambil _keputusan_ besar walau kemudian pada akhirnya runtuh juga, _kehilangan_, dan _pertemuan_ yang kedua yang berlanjut kepada _ketetapan_ yang ia rasakan kini.

Ichigo akan terus mencintai Grimmjow—entah sampai kapan. Tapi, ia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pribadi sang pria yang nampaknya damai. Walau hanya memandang dan terus berjalan kedepan, rasanya tidak akan merugikan dirinya.

Yang penting ia tidak menipu diri sendiri lagi.

Iya kan?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yep. Bener. End. Sometimes Someone cuma sampai di sini karena memang fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge <strong>7 Phase of Life<strong>, jadi kalau dibuat lebih panjang lagi, bakalan ngga nyambung sama challenge-nya. Saya putuskan untuk menghentikan fic ini sampai di sini. Tapi, karena semenjak awal fic ini hanya berupa "PREQUEL", jadi pastinya bakalan ada lanjutannya. Lagipula, ide yang dilancarkan oleh beberapa reviewer cukup menggelitik keinginan saya untuk menulis lanjutannya. Hanya saja, saya perlu memastikan dulu kalau cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan ke sequel atau malah berhenti cukup sampai sini karena ceritanya payah :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review kalau berkenan! :D


End file.
